One direction FanFic
by directionette-1
Summary: it's a new term for Alice and her friends but for Sian it seems scarier than ever as shes new. As boys inter fear with there day to day activities will they be able to stay best friends?
1. Chapter 1  the greeting

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so hope you like it please review! sorry it's only short!**

**follow me on twitter Directionette_1**

**Follow Sian Princess_Sian_x **

**Follow Erin Erin_BrunoMars **

**follow Olivia livviahx **

''hurry up Alice'' yelled Sian as she ran into my room. ''just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around'' I screamed in her face. It was our first day back at and as always we were going to be late because Sian took 3 hours in the bathroom. As I shut the door to the house I gave mum my last hug goodbye as I climbed into Erin's car. As I got in Sian was sitting in the back complaining about how her makeup wasn't quite right because I rushed her in the bathroom.

''so who you texting Alice? Niall perhaps?'' taunted Erin. ''Oh shut up, just because you're not brave enough to ask Harry out!'' I replied. ''haha'' Sian laughed from her seat. ''well for your information I have asked him and he said yes!'' Erin stated relentlessly. ''yay'' Sian and me both said together. ''Here we are girls'' Rose said from the front ''don't forget to ring your mum and tell her you've arrived'' she told me and Sian before turning to Erin and saying ''now be safe and I'll see you at Christmas'' as she kissed Erin on the head and then drove away.

As we picked up our overnight cases we walked up the, huge, concrete steps into the grand entrance of our school. As I looked at my surroundings I realised it hadn't changed a bit! As Erin directed Sian up the stairs to our dormitory I couldn't help but notice how nervous Sian looked. "It'll be all right'' I comforted her "me and Erin will look after you!'' "Yeah, just think of it as having two annoying twin sisters instead of just one!" Erin added. Before we had time to laugh '' BOO!'' shouted a familiar voice behind me, as two warm hands turned me around I sarcastically screamed. "I wonder who that could be" I joked.

"Haha" Niall laughed from behind me."So how's my girl been?" "Good but you asked me this yesterday" I replied. "I know, just checking" he answered. "So where are the other boys? I wanted to introduce them to Sian" "we're here" I heard Harry say as he was hugging Erin. "Sian this is Niall" I said pointing to Niall, and then I introduced each of the boys in turn. "Boys, Sian is my twin and she's new this term so play nice!" "Would you mind if I broke her because well..." replied Liam awkwardly. "Haha" said Sian nervously. "Well I'm going to unpack, I'll see you later" pointing at harry and before walking off. "I guess that's our queue Alice come on" Sian announced as she pulled me away from Niall. "Bye Niall I'll text you" I shouted "ok love you!" "Bye Sian" I heard a voice say "bye Liam" Sian replied.

"There you are" I said as Lauren and Olivia walked into the room. "Have you seen the boys yet?" Lauren said sounding excited "yeah" me, Erin and Sian replied in unison. I saw Zayn just then, he squeezed me so hard it hurt, haha" Olivia replied. "I'm off to meet my Louis anyone wants to come?" Lauren told us after she'd dropped her bag on her bed "we're still packing thanks but why would we want to see YOUR Louis?" Erin and Sian answered together again.


	2. Chapter 2  the anouncement

**Hey guys don't forget to review! Thanks!**

"Alice hurry up!" Lauren yelled form the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute, just finishing my makeup" I replied

"You don't need makeup, you're beautiful enough!" An Irish accent called up

"Thanks niall but this is the New Year assembly and anyone could be head girl or boy" I said as I walked down stairs to great everyone. We were on our way to the New Year assembly were the head boy and girl for each year and the school were being read out.

"Well if I chose who it was I'd choose you1" he stated as he kissed me on the head

"No kissing in school time" Mrs. Hartsfield shouted as we walked past her.

"Sorry Miss" me and Niall chorused and then laughed. It was official I was deeply in love!

"Good After noon students and welcome back, I hope you all had a great summer" Miss Lovelies announced from the front.

"I did thanks miss it was awesome" replied a random 6th from from the back.

"Well without further ado I'm sure you'd all like to know who's been chosen for head boy and girl" shouted Miss Lovelies over all the laughs.

"Ahh here we go" I said anxiously as Niall squeeze me

"For year 8 – Daniel Huddersfield and Grace Blythe, for year 9 – Lucy Acworth and Luke Macanwalo, for year 11 – Jamie Round and Ffion Goodhart "Miss Lovelies finished as an uproar broke out all around us.

"What about the year 10's" someone shouted in front of us.

"Well I am pleased to announce that I have not announced the year 10 head boy and girl because they are head boy and girl of the school" She replied over the noise. Everyone became silent as miss picked up a piece of paper that looked like a scroll. A hand slotted into mine and squished it tight I looked to my left and realized it was Niall's way of saying good luck.

"And the head boy and girl are... Alice Shanahan and Niall Horan, please come down and collect your badges" a big cheer went up around us and our friends congratulated us and the it happened he whispered a well done in my ear and then we walked up to the front hand in hand smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
